Big Time Rush One-shots
by Mrs.Penajr.6
Summary: Hey guys! Feel free to request one! I'm taking requests and doing ones for fun! P.S Some of these are set before BTR. Rated T just in case.
1. More Tears Fell, More Tears Fell

You looked at your neighbor, Kendall sadly. He was your best friend since you moved here, 8 years ago. And now you were moving across the country with your mom and dad.

"I'm gonna miss you, Kendall." You said, tears threatening to fall.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Y/N" He said pulling you into a hug.

"Is it okay to cry?" You croaked.

"Totally." He croaked back. You could tell he had been holding in his tears as well. You both stood there in your driveway, letting the tears fall.

"Y/N, Honey, five more minutes." your dad said softly. He knew how quickly you and Kendall bonded when you first moved here. Kendall was the first person to give you a chance there. You both pulled back and he looked at you.

"I have something for you." He said. He took something out of his pocket and gave it to you. You looked at it. It was a small box. You opened it to see a heart shaped locket with 'I Love You' on it. You opened the locket to see a picture of 9 year old you and 9 year old Kendall sitting on a branch.

You smiled and more tears fell. He touched your cheek to wipe away your tears.

More tears fell, more tears fell.

"Y/N" You looked up only to be pulled into a passionate kiss. You pulled back and looked at him.

"I love you too, Kendall." You said.

"Y/N, we got to go." your mom said.

More tears fell, more tears fell.

You looked at Kendall and he forced a smile.

"Go." you gave him a quick hug and got in the car. You looked out the window to see Kendall waving goodbye. You kept looking at him until finally he was out of sight.

More tears fell, more tears fell.


	2. Sick Day

**Sick day **(Palmwoods)

Girl's Name: Samantha

_'Sammi's Thoughts'_

_**'Logan's Thoughts'**_

I woke up and felt horrible. I had a killer headache and was really hot. And it's raining outside! _'This could not be happening. It's picture day today and I'm supposed to be the photographer. Just my luck.' _I scowled as my headache worsened. I got up and walked to the bathroom. _'Who knows? Maybe no one will notice.' _I thought to myself. My thoughts were proven wrong when I looked in the mirror. I winced at my appearence. _'I look awful.' _

I took a quick shower and put on my robe. I walked to my room and put on a pair of skinny jeans, a cute flowered tank top(who cares if its raining), and a pair of gray ballet flats. I quickly covered up my paleness with a little make up. Then I straightened my hair and walked out of my apartment grabbing an energy bar on the way.

By the time I reached the lobby, I was wobbling around like a drunk idiot. But in my defense, I was sick. But others didn't know that..and they weren't going to. I seen the guys sitting on the couch in the lobby, talking. I walked over and Logan was the first to see me.

"Hey Sammi!" He exclaimed. I forced a smile and waved. I sat down next to him and said hey to the other guys.

"Hey Sammi, you okay? You look a little pale." Kendall asked. _'Well I guess my make up didn't want to cooperate this morning.'_

"Ya. I'm fine. I just didn't sleep last night. That's all." I lied. They nodded, believing my poorly told lie. All except Logan who gave me a weird look. All the other kids started heading towards the classroom so we got up and started towards the palmwoods school. Logan grabbed my arm and pulled me back while the others kept walking.

"Sam, you shouldn't be going to school" He said seriously. I acted like I didn't no what he was talking about.

"W-why not?" I asked. He gave me a 'Seriously?' look as I fidgeted with my hands. I sighed. "Okay. I'm sick." You admitted. He took my hand with out saying anything.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm gonna take care of you!" He said happily. I looked at our hands and blushed. We got in the elevator and made our way up to the second floor.

"It's so hot." I said while we were in the elevator, fanning myself with my hand. Logan looked at me weirdly.

"Sammi, it's raining outside." he said. He came over to me and placed a hand on my forehead. A bolt was sent through out my body as his warm hand brushed against my skin. He pulled back with a worried expression.

"Your hot." He said but then his eyes widened when he realized his choice of words. "Oh I mean warm."

I blushed and nodded. Finally, after an awkward silence the elevator finally stopped and let us off. We walked down the hallway and stopped at my apartment door which was right next to the guys' apartment. I unlocked it and we walked in to see my ever so colorful apartment exactly how it was when I left it ten minutes ago.

"Okay you go get back into your pajamas while I make you some soup and tea and call the school about our absence." He ordered. I nodded and glumly walked to my room thinking about how dissapointed everyone's gonna be with out a photographer. I changed back into my batman pajama short shorts and batman pajama top. I grabbed my huge fluffy minx fur blanket, slipped on my Batman slippers and walked out to the living room, plopping myself on the couch. I wrapped the the blanket around me snuggled into it.

Logan came out of the kitchen and placed a tray with two cups of tea, two bowls of soup, and a plate of cookies! I looked up and grinned at him.

"Cookies!" I said. I was about to grab one when he took the plate away. I frowned and looked at him.

"Yes. But you have to eat your soup first." He said. I sighed and took a big spoonful of chicken noodle soup, shoving it into my move. That was my first mistake. Eating it before letting it cool off.

"Ah! Hot! Hot! Hot!" I shreiked. After a couple seconds, my mouth cooled down but my tongue felt numb. "Ow."

I looked at Logan to see him laughing. I glared at him.

"Hey! It's not funny!" I said.

"Sorry. Nice pajamas." He said, smiling at all the Batman.

"Thanks." I said smiling back.

"So. What do you want to do for the day?" He asked. I thought for a minute and then got an idea.

"Can we watch movies?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Sure. What movie should we watch?" He asked. We both looked at each other for a moment and then grinned.

"The Avengers!" We shouted simultaneously. He got up and put it in. Then he came back and sat down next to me. I wrapped the blanket around the both of us and casually scooted closer to him. Logan grabbed the remote off the table and hit play. Then I got an idea. I snatched the remote out of his hand and paused it.

"Hey!" He protested.

"Here. Get of the couch for a second." I said. He did what he was told and watched as I carefully moved the coffee table over to the side and rearranged the couch (since it had cushons that folded out) to where they looked like poolside chairs except these were on the floor.

I laid down and patted the other one for Logan to come sit down. He laid down next to me and I put the blanket back over us, unpausing the movie. 10 minutes into the movie, I decided to eat my soup. I took another spoonful and hastefully ate it, hoping I wouldn't roast my tongue again. Thankfully, it didn't.

"There I ate my soup. Can I please have a cookie now?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. You have to finish the bowl." he said. I frowned. Then I remembered a little trick Katie tought me. My bottom lip jutted out and my eyes glossed over. I snuggled up against him and looked up at him, trying to look as upset as possible.

"Pwwweeeassee Logie Bear?" I asked. His eyes widened. _**'Aww man. She's pouting. Stay strong, Logan. Stay strong.' **_I grinned when he finally broke.

"Ok fine. Just take it" he said handing me a cookie. I childishly munched away happily on the cookie.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat. I gave him a confused look as he motioned to our position. I blushed when I realized I was still snuggled against him.

"Oh sorry. Here. I'll move." I said. I was just about to move when he stopped me.

"It's okay. I actually don't mind." he said shyly. It was so cute. I laid back down and laid my head on his chest. He rested his chin on my head and after a couple minutes, I drifted off to sleep.

**...2 hours later...**

I woke up to whispering and camera sounds. I opened my eyes to see the guys smirking down at me and Logan.

"What are you guys doing?" I said, sleepiness clear in my voice.

"Well everyone was sent home early due to a toxic spill or something and so we went up to our apartment to find Logan but he wasn't there so we thought we'd ceck here. And when we seen you guys asleep we knew we just had to take a picture of the cute position you're in." Kendall explained. I gave him a confused look and then realized there were strong arms wrapped around me. I looked at our position and blushed.

I still had my head and one of my hands placed on his chest while he had his arms wrapped protectively over me and his lips were pressed against the top of my head where his chin once rested.

Even I admit it was a cute position.

"Hey Sammi. If you're feeling a little better then why don't you wake Logan and meet us at our apartment and we can all go out for ice cream." Carlos suggested. I nodded and they left. I sighed. _'Okay. Here goes waking up Logan, the world's heaviest sleeper.' _

I rolled on top of him, shook him and said his name. He didn't wake up. I said it louder. No luck.

"Logan. Wake up." Then I remembered something that has always worked on him. I stuck my tongue out and licked him on the cheek. He scrunched his nose in the most adorable way and opened his eyes.

"Sam..." He said, wiping off his cheek. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey I have a quick question." He said. I looked at him expectantly so he continued. "Why are you on top of me?"

I blushed but tried my hardest to play it cool.

"I don't know. Why are you under me?" I asked casually. He rolled his eyes playfully.

"I don't know. So is there like a good reason why you woke me up?" He asked as nicely as he could.

"Oh well, the guys were excused from school early so they wanted us all to go out for ice cream and they gave me the job to wake you." I explained. He nodded.

"Um Can you get off of me?" He asked.

"Aww..But I like this position.." I fake pouted.

"Why?" He asked. I gave him a 'Duh' look.

"Cause it makes me feel like I have more power over you since I'm making it hard for you to move." I said. He blinked at me. I blinked back. Then, he just stared at me for a moment.

"You have really pretty eyes." Logan said. We both blushed and stood up. "I'm sorry. That was awkward."

"It's okay. I thought it was sweet." I said. I gave him a hug until I heard a ding come from my laptop. I walked over to it and seen Kendall tagged me in a picture on Fcebook. I clicked it and seen it was a picture of me and Logan sleeping. He captioned it:

**Kendall Knight**

Is this the cutest pair ever or what? Like if you think Lomantha should happen:) - with **Sammi Jackson **and** Logan Mitchell**

I blushed but scowled at Kendall's post. He just had to bring the world into his idea that me and Logan are perfect for each other.

"Stupid Kendall" I muttered apparently pretty loud since Logan heard it and walked over. He looked at the screen and blushed.

"Wow. 200 likes already. You got to admit. We were in a pretty cute position." He said. I nodded.

"Yeah. I guess all those people really think we should date." I said.

"Hey can I tell you something?" He asked. He started fidgeting with his hands. I've noticed ever since I met him in Kindergarden that he only does that when he's nervous.

"Sure. What is it?" I asked.

"Okay. Well, here it goes. Sammi, when we first became friends in Kindergarden when you punched that kid who stole my block, I instantly developed a crush on you. It started as just a simple crush but it kept growing bigger and bigger. Now I think it's safe to say I'm...I'm in love with you.." I smiled and crashed my lips into his, wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his around my waist. We pulled back but only to where our foreheads were touching.

"I'm in love with you too. Have been since Kintergarden." I said before kissing him again. We pulled back again and I bit my lip.

"Logan, will you be my boyfriend?" I asked.

"Thought you'd never ask." He said. We interwined hands and I remembered something.

"We should probably go meet the guys at your apartment now." I said. He nodded. I grabbed my phone and we walked out the door hand in hand. While walking down the hallway, Logan coughed.

"I think I'm getting sick." He said. I smirked.

"It's okay! I'm gonna take care of you!" I said happily.

Mission for later: Change my relationship status to 'In a relationship' 3

**And that is how Lomantha came to be :D**

**The End**

**...**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Please reveiw and remember, I'm taking requests :)**

**Bye guys! 3 :) Update soon!**


End file.
